Transformer
by duskWitchfire
Summary: Everything you believe changes in one day. Changed by a dark secret. Which would have been better closed. / Warning: Character can be OOC. / Relationships: SamxMegatron, MegatronxOptimus (one-sided)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to Transformers and I do not earn any money.

* * *

 _XX/XX/1897_

… _Finally the time has come. Today is the big day. The day when my Archie and my crew of 41 sailors would leave for the Antarctic circle. Hach, how exciting ... And yet I feel uncomfortable ..._

 _XX/XX/1897_

… _After a long journey we finally arrived at the Arctic coast, but the thick ice makes the advancement very difficult. The brave sailors tirelessly chop the sharp ice layer with their pointed pegs to expose a path for the ship. However, according to the opinion of one of the sailors, the ice freezes faster than can be hacked. But my Archie, a source of inspiration and tireless discoveries (even though a bit clumsy - which is again very amiable), fires the men to go on. His motto is "Without sacrifice, no victory" ... And yet, my feeling that we should better turn back again ... A dark feeling ... A kind of premonition ... And yet ..._

 _XX/XX/1897_

… _Something …_

"Captain!" And "Where is the captain?" It sounded from all sides. This left the author paused as the anxiety swung around her heart like an icy claw. Holding on for a few seconds and then hurried out the door of her room like a wild tornado.

But hardly had she arrived outside and down on the thick layer of ice, two sailors, each supporting one side of her Archie, came to meet her.

She breathed a sigh of relief, but the icy claw remained tightly around her heart. For the men went past her. In the process, Archie talked about an ice-man. A giant caught in thick ice.

This surprised you. Her gray eyebrows were pulling down. Before a little wown their respect aroused.

Unseen and inconspicuous, another sailor had stepped towards her, holding a small bundle wrapped in his arms with thick blankets, which, with protest, announced herself with tears and drew her attention.

In amazement, she looked at this bundle. For you, as well as all the other sailors, did not understand how a baby came in this desolate ice-bottom.

Then she took the bundle from the sailor's arms. Immediately the small bundle stopped whimpering. And then something slipped inside her. Something you could not describe. Only one thing was clear to her at that moment, this bundle was from now on her child.

To be continued

* * *

N


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to Transformers and I do not earn any money.

 **AN:** Thanks toTaka The Lazy Guy and Rosewind Trill.

* * *

 **07-XX-2007 01:30 clock - night in remote discotheque**

The air was stuffy and hot. To all evil, it still smelt strongly of smoke. In addition, loud technomusic sounded from all sides. A headache was all that was missing with him. Would not have been the small way out with the beer.

Cool. The Schwarzbier refreshingly refreshed his senses. At the same time he deceived him so that he was finally able to look for a suitable goal for his purposes.

His eyes remained fixed on a candidate. This one was narrow, slim, from the first glance. A bit too feminine, when asked for his opinion.

 _"But what is the avarice"_ , he thought, taking a sip of his delicious beer. Then stamped the target straight to its target object. It was a telling, which then turned to him quickly. The shoulder-length, brown-slightly curled hair follow around.

Her eyes met. Chocolate brown was deep red-brown. Hope sprouted in him. His thoughts wandered home, where also a person with ... But it was not, the eye color. The world collapsed around him. For the chosen person had hazel-brown eyes. Even the hair did not fit. While the person before him had shoulder-length, slightly curly brown hair, his person had short curly brown hair. Little frills, as he often countered it to his beloved person. Just to tease the person.

At this thought, a gentle smile crossed his face. Let his sharp features stand out. In his shape, with his long black hair, he resembled a gladiator from ancient Rome.

Unintentionally of his thought, his goal-object for the night was his eye. As he took the figure in front of him and put a slight red hue on his cheeks.

This incident occurred to him as well. Another difference to his beloved person. For this would not assume a reddish tone, but a slightly pink complexion.

But at the same time, he knew that he could not touch his beloved person. It was forbidden. A taboo not only in society, but also from the law. You were not even in the narrow degree ...

But the person before him was something different. Although not liked in public. But then his little friend disagreed, and after a few moments he took his train to his chosen target. He was, after all, a man (teenage boy) with needs ...

 **07-XX-2007 06:30 am - day in 2187 West 24th Street, Tranquility**

 _"How could you?" "Have you any idea?" "You're acting like a toddler ..."_ He listened to the nice loud shouts at a Christian time of ... He turned to his alarm clock, which indicated a time of 6:30.

With one crown, he settled himself in the beautiful expanse of his bed. And to the X-time he wondered why he had an alarm-clock at all, as always ... But by a loud rattling this thought was abruptly interrupted.

Then he heard loud trample and a loud _"Fuck you!"_ Before resting again. Perhaps he could still doze a few seconds. But unfortunately he was not allowed to do this: a) he worried about the person who had just left, and b) a knock on his room door, followed by a "son's feet".

With a renewed sigh, he let himself fall further into his mattress, when it was no longer possible. But without sacrifices, there are no victories. So he was tormented by his beautiful bed.

 **A little later in the day or better at the end of the day** , he finally found himself in his last lesson. His documents were ready for the present presentation of his ancestor.

But although confident and good things were, he felt nervous and unsure. For here his dream depended. His whole plan. First the car. Then the girl, his gaze sliding inconspicuously to a young beauty with black, smooth harr.

The plan was quite simple. Very simple. But to do this, he needed a third A, which he hoped for from his presentation and could possibly earn some money on the side. To hit two birds with one stone. But his goose bumps and inner excitement did not leave him alone. One cold wave after another chased his back. Accompanying the slightly notorious goose bumps.

But a rough and deeply humbling, seductive voice brought him out of this state when she said: "Calm down! I'm here ... "The latter part was whispered so softly and softly that his breath was gone. His heart stopped for a few seconds, just to hit twice as fast. If one had now read his pheromones, these would have burst with certainly astonished. Because his pheromones struck across the roof at the moment.

This voice had only this effect on him and it also did not help that this was a well-built athlete with shoulder-length, brown-slightly curly hair, with fiery red-brown eyes.

But he grabbed himself fast and gave this athlete his best goofy grin, which is incidentally mentioned on the side his brother heart.

"The next ... Samuel James Witwaky," the teacher cried, picking him up from his thoughts before they could take a dangerous trip.

With an indifferent and bored tone, he replied automatically, "Witwicky..." And he went straight forward, only to stumble over a foot placed by one of his nice classmates.

This caught sight of his brother's heart, which cast a poisonous, evil look at a well-built boy with a trained physique and honey-yellow short hair, which had placed a leg on his darling. This boy, also known as Trent, is the local football star of the school. But the boy who had just given up was again voluntarily enrolled in the list of deaths of his brother's heart, and would have looked on as bad as ever.

But, recklessly revenged by his brother's heart, he kept his balance, and staggered a few steps forward. This sparked a slight laugh among the present kids, whereupon the teacher answered with a sign, which indicated "keep calm".

But he did not let that go astray. With great steps he went forward and walked around a school table, which he used as a shelf for his family heritage, which he scattered on the table. He said, "Excuse me, I have a lot of things."

In the meantime, Trent turned to the young beauty with the long, smooth black hair that was sitting next to him and said softly, "Watch out." Trent tightened a rubber band between his thumb and the index finger on his right hand. Tucked the rubber band backwards and shot Samuel with a paper ball.

While the other kids laughed as the ball of paper hit the head of Samuel, the young beauty cast a worried look in the direction of the victim. But brave as a lazy, full-eaten lion the teacher stepped in and called for responsibility to calm the class.

With this action, Trent had reached strike number 2 at the brother of Samuel. This was what he wanted. He still had not forgiven Samuel's brother... This one special night ... Hot touch ... The soft spoken words ... The violent ... A chill ran Trent over the back. He wanted the other boy so bad. He wanted everything from him. The attention of Samuel's brother was to rest on him. And if he only got the one in which he made Samuel the maggot, then it was so. But this was a story for another time.

But while Trent was following his thoughts (oh miracles, oh Kraus), Samuel told of his great-great-grandfather. For, in 1897, he had broken into the Antarctic circle with his courageous sailors and his wife, one of the very first ever. This was a great thing at that time.

This made his brother's heart listen. A strange feeling spread in him. It was as familiar to him as Samuel was talking aboIn order not to run like this from the tarantula, he began to scratch his finger nails on the wooden table surface. Before Sam then began an auctioning deal with the inheritance of his great-great-grandfather.

He held up an old card, then a compass, and finally an old pair of glasses. Then step back the teacher, saying, "Mr. Witwicky do you want to earn her livelihood here? "Samuel apologized quickly. But it did not stop him from mentioning that the objects shown could be purchased at E-Bay and that the prospective customers could pay with the card, cash and bank transfer for the offered . Almost as if he had been there. However, this could not be. This was almost two centuries ago. But this strange feeling did not let go of him. This restlessness, which he felt, was intolerable. It was almost as if he had to get up and look for something. But he could not do this. Someone else would have gotten up and gone. But this was ... No not thinking in that direction.

This caused the teacher to hang his head from frustration. But with the young beauty, this conjured up a beautiful smile, which caught the eye of Samuel, and that he would have fallen out of joy here on the spot.

Then the bell rang and the teens escaped from the classroom. Remained the teachers and Samuel. Which could now discuss the note which the future would determine for the poor, lonely hero Samuel.

But in the meantime the brother heart of Samuel Trent in the men's WC department began. He gave Trent a sharp blow in the face, so that the football star came up hard on the concrete wall. Then he raised the other boy with ease on his collar. Only then to throw his own head backwards and let him down on the other. This blew the lights of Trent, which was now bleeding from his nose, next to a dent on the head.

He wanted to go on. Let the other boy bleed because he owned his ... So he froze. Then a voice. He knew the voice. Samuel. Samuel called for him. He then left Trent. Let him fall as if he were an old garbage bag and went to his brother.

 **07-XX-2007 XX: XX Clock - Desert / Qatar the Middle East**

A small group of soldiers and a little boy who had survived an assassination attempt on their base camp by a giant robot fled with an iron will through the desert to get into the village of the boy. Because there waited a telephone and thus the hope to return home.

 **To be continued**

AN: Thank you ford read and I wish you a good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any rights to Transformers and I do not earn any money.

 **AN:** Thanks to Mizuki-Neko and whitesnow21992.

* * *

 **07-XX-2007 15:30 - day / at school**

He was nervous. Very nervous even. He could not stand still. He flinched back and forth as he asked his teacher, "And? Very good? "Inside, he felt that time froze. Seconds were for centuries for him when he was still waiting for his teacher's response. He watched his teacher exactly as he rocked back and forth with his chair. Then took a pen in his hand and examined.

 _This is torture_ , he thought. Certainly even the worst kind of torture a teacher could conjure out of his hat. If his brother were here ...

"... a B.", the dry and wrinkled voice of his teacher ripped out of his thoughts.

Bamm! Baff! The world shattered around him. His dream already so firmly under control, made a sad departure. Accompanied by the inner picture as his dream car vanished before him and waved with a paper handkerchief after him. But this was not all, for he could see a horde of beautiful girls of different size and origin running past him, chasing his car.

Quickly he blinked with his eyes and asked in a high squeaky voice: "What?"

"You have already understood me correctly, Mr. Witwilly. Think her grandfather would be happy if he knew what you were doing with _his_ things here, "the teacher said.

"Witwicky ... Excuse me," he said at first, then continued in a full rebuff: "But please consider ..." (he pleaded for his case) "... They hold the key to a young boy's dream Man in her hands. Just look outside ... "(pointing through the window to a man in a dark green Austin Healey BJ8)" ... this is my father who came to me and spoke ... **son when you got a car Then bring three A's and 2000 dollars, then you get your own car.** ... "(then he paused for an artistic rest, noting that his tutor's patience had come to an end, as he stared at the clock, a good bit more, and he would win And victory.) "... I already have two A's and 2000 dollars. But with a B, the dream is gone. Burst. Gone. Finito. "With a third A, the dream can become a reality. "(He then saw that his teacher was carrying a chain with the cross of Jesus, which was the last blow to his teacher.)" ... Ask yourself what Jesus would do. " !)

He ran joyfully out of the classroom. Completed regular pleasures of pleasure. At last he could get a car. This would complete the first part of his plan. All that remained was to find the right car for the ladies and then go with his brother to the hot sunset ... And do things ... Beautiful things with his brother ... How, for example, it would be if ... If your mouth meet ... And Exploring the strange, athletic body ... these primary but significant muscles of the chest or the sharp edges of the face ... Or just the track ...

With that he stopped in his joy. Where? As? What? So this turn should not take his thoughts, but he could not really help now. STOP! With this exclamation he scolded himself when he heard a cry of pain, which came from the direction of the young man's toilet. This caught his attention and he went in that direction, unconsciously saving Trent.

 **07-XX-2007 4 pm - day / before the school entrance**

Meanwhile, a small round-headed man, who was already close to his fiftieth birthday, was waiting, which was also confirmed by the slightly gray hair around his head, among other things his secret council, in his dark green Austin Healey BJ8 on his sons. He always looked at his watch, which he wore on his right arm.

He patted his foot, full of impatience. After all, one did not become disciples with time. Time also meant money. The higher the loss of time, the higher the loss of money and thus also necessary expenses for the improvement of its lawn and garden path. Which he was particularly proud of. After all, he had done everything himself and without help.

The thought of his lawn and of his garden path flashed a gentle smile in his tired face. But then he looked again at his watch, which now indicated 16:05 clock. A smile became grimace. And yet he could not change it. He gave himself to his fate with a sigh.

But then his cell phone rang, which he withdrew from his shirt pocket and then took the call with: "Witwicky. Hello. "If he had looked better times on the display, then surely would have been spared the hell. "Yes ... Uh ... No ... What ?! How so?! ... Yes ... Um, well ... Bye. "This was the end of this short conversation, with a defeated groan with his face on the steering wheel of his vehicle.

In this position he was found ten minutes later by his sons, who then looked at him inquiringly. At least one. The other preferred to look in the opposite direction.

But this was soon forgotten, when a piece of paper was pushed into his face, which confirmed to him that his son Samuel had a letter for his family report. Which of these, too excited, told him: "... Is it just as good as an A?"

Then he remembered the telephone conversation again, and he hated it, but preferred to meet the dragon personally. So he said, "Son, we had an agreement ..." (here he put an artist pause.) "... three A's. No two A's and one A-. You do not get a car. Deal burst. "Then he started the car. He drove the long road with his sons in complete silence with splashes of death.

That day he had not only made his sons an enemy, but also a different beast from a distant star who had cleverly camouflaged himself as a rusty yellow 1970s camaro with two black racecocks. Because the father had just brought his nice, nice plan out of the concept. How should he come to the boy to get the desired information? Because everything depended on it. So then again from the beginning. With this the yellow, frustrated flicker drove out of a parking area and followed the people in the other car.

He was annoyed. So much was certain. However also relieved. Because his brother would not get a car and thus no chicks forbade and lose his nice virginity to this. This was only reserved for **_HIM_**. But he was not allowed to come. For the dragon would surely stand in front of him with her fat wide noodle wood and give him the beating of his life.

However, on the other hand, he wanted to know his _darling_ happily. And with a nice car with a wide rear seat different possibilities would be released. Above all, no dragon. You could just cross the border and into a dark alley and ...

At the same time, he was running backwards from his pure pleasure, and his little friend agreed with him as well. But he got a cold shower as he saw from his corner of his eye a yellow rusty camaro, who apparently pursued him and his family. Why was he sure this car was following you? He did not know exactly. But when he saw this car, he had his strange feeling in his chest and unconsciously rubbed it with his left hand. Then, however, the yellow car turned left and pure relief flooded its systems.

 **07-XX-2007 23:00 - Night at 2187 West 24th Street, Tranquility**

Lying on his bed, he stared at his white blanket. Did not stir. Only now and then he turned his head aside to look at the black digital alarm clock next to his bed. Frustrated, he sighed and stared at his white blanket again.

He still could not believe his father did not want to buy his car. And just because an A- had and not an A. _This was not fair!_ (Life is now a Bitch!)

Now he sat here and drowned in his own self-pity. At least a knocking sounded at his brown wooden door. With a slight movement, he turned to his stomach, as the door squeaked softly and from whose glory the majestic figure of his brother entered.

He only raised one of his brown eyebrows questioningly and asked what would you do. His brother replied, in which he put his head slightly crooked and showed a devilish grin. This caused him a cold shudder that ran over his back. Because this grin meant only one thing ... and anger ...

 **07-XX-2007 00:00 hrs - night / car house**

He could not believe it. Do not believe it. In addition to this legendary Christian era. In a dilapidated shack. A shady car-house, in the parking lots of which a row of rustlings lined up. One more beautiful than the other.

He would love to turn around and run away. But the one who sold the cars, a fat, bald-headed guy in a tight leather suit, drew his brother formally the clothes from his body. And only with his looks. He had to puke.

Annoyed, he turned away from the couple and pretended to be looking at the cars in front of him with interest. But none of the cars caught his interest until suddenly ... a sweet smell that flooded this stinking cloaca. A gentle scent of vanilla and honey.

The water broke in his mouth as he remembered the breakfast table with his brother, with hearty pancakes with a strong trowel full of honey.

Without he noticing it, he followed the smell. He felt completely relaxed by this smell. Until he suddenly came across something hard. He opened his eyes and saw an old rusty 1970-year-old Camaro. Although the yellow color peeled off in some places, it still exude a certain pride and majesty. Also the two black racing strips, which ran over its roof, a nice addition bonus. The girls would surely think he was going to participate in writers and thus be a wild fan among his nerdiness.

His left hand unconsciously crossed the roof, causing a shuddering sensation in the car. However, this remained unnoticed. But it was not with this simple touch, he opened the driver's door and sat down.

Then he sat down. He looked around inside and caught a look at a Discoball and a little plush bee with a sign, "bee-otch". But his eyes turned to the steering wheel, where he removed the dirt in the center of the steering wheel and a symbol, in the form of a face, became visible.

This confused him and he called for his brother: "Hey, Jay. Come here! "With that said the person turned to him and asked:" What is? Did you find something? "" I think so, however ... ", he did not stand any longer, as he stared with interest again at the symbol. He did not know why or why, but he had already seen this symbol. When this was or where he could not say. What he knew was that he had seen this sign before.

"Do you like this piece? Want to have ne? "A smoky voice asked him and a huge smell mix of alcohol and nicotine streamed towards him. He thought it could not get worse, but he was wrong. Worse was always going. Apparently. With wobbly legs he stepped out of the car and used this as a support to hold on to. Then he noticed a large, slightly scarred hand on his left shoulder. He turned to the owner of that hand. "All right?" Asked his brother's deep, familiar voice, that he had already given him warm goose bumps.

"Buy me ... Love ... Love, oh ..." it suddenly sounded from the radio, which attracted the attention of all parties. They looked at the car questioningly, and Jay noticed the symbol and spread a very strange feeling in his chest. A feeling of disregard, hatred, rage, and ... other things he could not name. But then he looked at his brother and asked, "Do you want this car?" The one who had mentioned had still not quite recovered from the stench, but said, "Yes, I will."

 **To be continued**

AN: Thank you ford read and I wish you a good night. Well, the text is from the Beatles with „CAN'T BUY ME LOVE".


End file.
